The Watchtower
by HomerOdysseus
Summary: The battlefield is their only chance to see each other. For how long can they keep this affair going? Rated M for strong sexual themes (lemon). SniperXSpy


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Team Fortress or any of its characters. Team Fortress is the property of the wonderful people at Valve.

**Note**

I haven't written fanfiction for years and I want to get back in the game. I'm still kind of new to the whole man-on-man concept and I'm kind of new to writing anything with strong sexual themes as well. So please be gentle with me.

Constructive reviews welcome.

**The Watchtower**

The BluSpy ran cloaked through the sidelines of the battlefield, dodging stray bullets and rockets.

He made his way to the Red's base. His time was almost up.

He snuck into a safe corner out of sight and let his cloak slip off. He then shifted into his disguise.

The Red Sniper.

He then ran from the Red's base again as if he were leaving it.

Her ran to the watchtower where he knew the _real _red Sniper would be hiding.

Upon entering, he looked around making sure no one had seen him.

He made his way up the stairs as quietly as he could.

He stepped into the space at the top of the stairs. It was dank and dusty. The small space gave little opportunity for air conditioning.

There he was. The _real_ red Sniper crouched on one knee by the window. His sniper rifle resting against his shoulder and the scope close to his one open eye.

He still hadn't noticed the blue Spy lurking behind him.

The Spy snuck up to his back and readied his butterfly knife.

In one swift movement he grabbed Sniper by the forehead, pulling his head back as he placed his knife at his exposed throat.

"You're getting careless, bushman." He whispered into the Australian's ear as he let his disguise slip of, revealing his true self.

"I guess Oi've let mah guard down a bit since I don' hoive to worry 'bout ya stabbing me in the back anymore, spook." Sniper replied, grinning. "At least not with yer knoife."

"We 'ave no time to flirt." Spy said, pulling Sniper's head further back and kissed him.

Sniper pulled his rifle away from the window and dropped it carelessly on the floor as he turned around in Spy's arms.

He grabbed Spy's armed hand and pushed the knife away as he grabbed the back of his masked head with his free hand.

He pushed his lips against his with force. He stuck his tongue out and licked the crevice between Spy's lips, begging for entry.

Spy parted his lips and met Sniper's tongue with his. Their tongues wrestled each other with force. It had been too long since the last time.

Sniper bit Spy's lower lip and pulled on it before releasing him from his grip.

"You 'ave to ztop doing zat." Spy said and ran his fingers across his sore lip. "Ze others keep asking me abou' ze mark it leaves and zhey can only believe I keep getting 'it with soldiers shovel zo often."

"Stop acting loike you don't loike it." Sniper replied with a grin before pushing Spy onto the floor and kissing him again. He placed himself between Spy's legs and took hold of his wrists, pinning his arms above his head. He ran his calloused hands firmly down Spy's arms, down to the shoulders and onto his chest.

He pulled away from his lips as he went to unbutton Spy's jacket. Spy raised himself moving accordingly as Sniper pushed his jacket over his shoulders and off his back. Once his arms were free again, Spy reached for Sniper's glasses and hat and pulled them off hastily. He threw the sniper's things on the ground before grabbing his head with both hands and kissing him.

Sniper wrapped his hands around Spy's waist and ran them under his waistcoat, pulling his neatly tucked shirt from his pants. He broke away from the kiss.

"Whoi do ya always hoive to wear so much?" He said pulling at the layers of clothing separating him from Spy's body.

Spy licked the line of Sniper's jaw. "Zometimes ztyle comes at ze price of comfort." He whispered into his ear. "Not zat you would know." He added before sinking his teeth into the Australian's neck.

Sniper let out a loud grunt. He both hated and loved when Spy did that. He hated how Spy could completely gain control of him by doing that, but he loved how he seemed to know exactly how hard to bite him, hurting him and pleasing him both at once.

He pulled Spy's waistcoat open with both hands, ripping off the buttons.

"Hey! Zis vest iz expensive!" Spy yowled.

"That's just whot ya get for boiting me, ya bloody spook." Sniper said as he harshly pulled Spy's waistcoat over his arms. "Yer fault for wearing it."

Spy grunted at the notion. He wasn't wrong.

"Don't you eve' shut up?" He said in a raspy, low voice and took hold of Sniper's vest. "Take off your clothes. We don't 'ave all day."

"Who do ya think yer bossin' around mate?" Sniper replied with a smirk. He enjoyed torturing Spy like that. Spy would always try to gain and keep the upper hand, but they both knew that Sniper was much stronger physically. So he could take charge whenever he wanted.

Spy grabbed his knife from the floor beside them and quickly placed it at Sniper's throat.

"Your clothes." He said as he slowly ran the tip of his knife down Sniper's throat and to his chest. "Take zem off. Now." He insisted.

Sniper grinned maniacally as he slowly pulled his shirt and vest, both at once, over his head. He could feel the cool tip of the butterfly knife at his chest. A cold drop of sweat ran down his back.

Spy slowly ran the knife down to Sniper's belt.

"Take zis off too." He insisted again.

Sniper quickly grabbed Spy's wrists and pulled his arms above his head. He took hold of both his wrists with one hand and took his knife away with the other.

"You should know better Spoi." He said as he teased his tie with the knife. "You already know Oi don't give a flyin' shite 'bout yer clothes."

"You wouldn't dare." Spy replied, glaring angrily at Sniper.

"Oi already 'ave." Sniper said with a smirk as he swiftly cut away Spy's tie.

"You will pay fo' zis." Spy said and tried to wrestle himself free from Sniper's grip.

"I will?" Sniper asked as he moved the knife to the top button of Spy's shirt. "How 'bout this? Will I poi fo' this too?"

He cut the button away.

"Branleur! 'ow dare you?!" Spy exclaimed.

"And this? How will I poi fo' this?"

He cut off another button.

"Je t'encule garce! Merde embulante!"

Sniper pushed Spy onto the floor, pinning him down with his hands still above his head. He drove the blade into the wooden floor and grabbed Spy's shirt.

"How 'bout this?" He asked as he ripped open the shirt, breaking most of its buttons off, sending them flying across the room.

"Je t'emmerde! You fucking bastard. I vill get you fo' ziz." Spy hissed at him, but Sniper knew this was turning him on.

He pulled his shirt away as he leant over and licked the frenchman'schest. He felt a slight shiver move up Spy's body.

He moved his tongue over his heaving chest, to his nipple. He teased it, flicking it with his tongue. Spy's back arched. He couldn't help it.

He ran his fingers up his lover's waist and dragged his nails down again.

"Mon dieu." the man under him moaned.

Sniper ran his tongue in circles around his nipple before placing it gently between his teeth and giving it a light nibble.

Spy writhed and moaned underneath him.

"Baise-moi." He moaned. Sniper had heard that phrase often enough to know what it meant.

He let go of his nipple and looked him in the eyes.

"Wha' was that?" He teased him while running his finger nails softly up and down his side. "You kno' Oi don't speak French. You'll 'ave to tell me in English."

"I- I vant you to." Spy said with a heavy breath and wiggled his hips suggestively against Sniper's groin. He still wasn't ready give Sniper complete control.

"You want me to what?" He replied with a smirk, thrusting his groin against Spy's. He wanted to see him squirm. He wanted him to beg for it.

"Ah!" Spy moaned loudly. Sniper could feel he was already hard. They both were.

"Tell me." He continued and dug his nails deeper into Spy's flesh. "Tell me wha' i' is you wan' me to do."

"I- I vant you to fuck moi." Spy finally admitted.

Sniper gave him another hard thrust, forcing another moan from Spy.

"What's 'e magic word?" He teased and thrust once again.

"P- please." Spy finally let up.

"Again. Say it again."

"S'il vous plaît, baise-moi. Please just fuck me!" Spy exclaimed.

Sniper grinned from one ear to the other.

"Was 'at so 'ard?" He whispered into his ear as he finally let go of his hands.

Spy immediately grabbed Sniper's face with both hands and pulled him to his lips. He kissed him with force, pushing his tongue between his lips. He pulled himself onto Sniper, riding him.

Sniper ran his hands up his tattered shirt, dug his finger nails into his back and dragged them down again. Spy gave another loud moan and arched his back.

The bushman took the chance to nibble at Spy's expensive leather gloves, pulling them off with his teeth.

Sniper moved his hands further down and grabbed Spy's behind firmly. He pulled at his belt and pants string. He wanted them gone.

Spy grinded up against him, riding him like a mechanical bull as he bit his lip.

Sniper couldn't take it much longer. He was so hard his jeans were starting to be painfully tight around his groin.

He pushed Spy onto the floor again and turned him around, placing him on his knees in front of him. He pulled his shirt off him, revealing his scratched back.

He thrust his hips against him, letting him know exactly how he wanted to do this. Spy raised himself against Sniper, rubbing his back against the bushman's sweaty chest. He turned his face to Sniper's and licked his lips.

Sniper met Spy's tongue with his, circling it slightly before sliding it down his neck. He could taste his salty sweat. He wrapped his arms around Spy and dug his nails into his chest.

Spy reached back with a shivering hand and placed it on the tight bulge of Sniper's jeans. Sniper grunted at the pleasurable pain before taking hold of Spy's shoulder with his teeth.

He moved his hands down Spy's chest and stomach, down to his pants and undid his belt and button. He held him close as he ran his hand down his pants and slipped his fingers into his underwear and took hold of his throbbing member. The spook was rock hard.

He pulled it out and gave it a few soft strokes.

Spy let out a loud moan and rubbed Sniper's groin harder.

Sniper rushed his hand to his jeans. He had to let it out of his pants.

He undid the button and let the zipper down as he still stroke Spy's shaft. His erection sprung forth, relieving him as much as possible without actually climaxing.

He returned his hand to Spy's chest and dug his nails into it. His finger's felt coarse on the Frenchman's soft skin. Spy wrapped his fingers around Sniper's throbbing erection and rubbed it. Sniper nibbled softly on his shoulder while Spy breathed heavily into his ear.

They rubbed each other vigorously. Sniper couldn't take much more. He raised his head to Spy's face and kissed him deeply before softly letting go of his member, gesturing to him to slow down.

He slowly moved his hand up his so called enemy's body and raised it to his mouth. He pulled his lips away and tickled Spy's lower lip with two fingers. Spy circled them with his tongue before taking them into his mouth. He sucked vigorously on his fingers as he moved his hand up and down Sniper's shaft in rhythm.

Sniper pulled his fingers from his mouth and ran them slowly down Spy's sweaty back as he gently pushed his legs further apart with his knee.

He held him close and looked him deep in the eyes as he moved his hand down the back of his pants. He could feel him twitch as he teased his entrance. He circled around it. Once. Twice. Before pushing the tip of his middle finger inside him.

Spy moaned as he pushed his pants further down on his hips to give the Australian more space inside.

He circled his finger in his tight opening before plunging it in. He moved it in and out slowly at first before picking up speed.

Spy arched his back, almost as if to pull away. Sniper wouldn't let him. He held him close to his chest with the arm around him as he moved his finger inside of him. He circled it around while teasing his opening with his index finger.

He pulled it out to tip before plunging both fingers deep inside of him, making Spy moan loudly. His inside was warm and wet. He'd be ready soon.

"Kiss me." The Frenchman begged as he moved his hips in motion with Sniper's fingers.

Sniper pulled him in closer and licked his lips. He kissed him deeply as he pushed his fingers deep inside him.

Spy reached back with his hand, grabbing a fistful of Sniper's hair. "I vant you inside of me." He whispered as he wrapped his fingers longingly around Sniper's throbbing member.

"You sure you're ready?" Sniper asked him. Hurting him was the last thing he wanted to do now.

"Oui." The slender man replied and rubbed his behind against him.

He moved his arm around him, placing his hand on his back and pushed him gently forward.

Spy let go of his hair and member and pulled his pants further down before getting down on all four, readying himself for penetration.

Sniper placed his hand firmly on Spy's hip before pulling his fingers out.

He took hold of his throbbing erection and placed its head at his opening. He circled around it, teasing it.

He could feel it pulse.

He pushed the tip in and Spy let out a moan.

He pulled it out again and gave it another circle.

He pushed in again, a little deeper. It was tight and Sniper knew Spy wouldn't handle his thrust at full speed just yet.

"Jus' le'me know oif it hurts too much." He said lovingly. Spy didn't voice an answer. He only nodded and breathed heavily.

Sniper thrust his hips forward, pushing his member deep inside Spy who gave away a loud moan. He took hold of his hips with both hands and thrust softly back and forth.

He was tight. Sniper could feel his every nerve begging for release, but he couldn't. Not yet. He had to hold it in a little longer.

He continued thrusting back and forth. He moved his right hand from Spy's hip around to his member and wrapped his fingers around it. He could feel him clench around him as he did.

He moved his hand up and down his shaft in rhythm to his own hips. He plunged deep inside him, pulling him closer. He looked up at Spy's head. His face was mostly turned away but he could see he was clenching his jaw, gritting his teeth. He could see drops of sweat fall from his face and stain his balaclava.

It wasn't sweat.

They were tears.

He was hurting him.

Sniper pulled out and gently turned him over, onto his back. He caressed his face, stroking the tears away.

He leant forward and kissed him lovingly. "I told'ya to tell me if I was hurtin' ya." He whispered.

"I didn't vant you to ztop." Spy whispered back in a shivering voice.

Sniper kissed him again and ran his fingers down his body before wrapping them around his shaft again. He gave it soft strokes as he slowly kissed from Spy's lips and onto his chest. Kissing a salty path to his nipple, teasing it with his tongue before kissing his way further down.

"You don't 'ave to do zat." Spy said as he caressed Sniper's face. Sniper looked up at Spy. "I want to." He said and placed his lips back low on his stomach.

He brought Spy's member to his mouth. He teased its head with his tongue as he moved his fingers up and down the shaft.

Spy ran his fingers through Sniper's hair. They had completely forgotten about the battle outside. The sounds of rocket launchers and machine guns didn't reach them. All they could think of was being with each other for the little time they had.

Sniper ran his tongue up Spy's shaft before taking it into his mouth. He moved his lips softly up and down the hard member before tickling the head with his tongue.

He moved his fingers to the Frenchman's tight opening, teasing it before plunging them deep inside.

Spy let out a loud moan and grabbed onto Sniper's hair. He grasped into the air with his free hand, trying to take hold of something help him cope. He finally let his arm fall on the floor above his head and dug his nails into the wooden floor.

Sniper fingered him vigorously as he sucked on his member. He could feel him throbbing. He was getting much easier to slip in an out of now. His opening was still tight, but it was considerably more relaxed now than before.

He pushed his fingers deep inside and wiggled them about, making Spy moan loud and repeatedly. He pushed his fingers upwards and bent them a bit. Spy gasped and clenched every muscle in his body. The bushman had found the exact spot to bring him to orgasm. He was close to coming. He ran his finger nails against Sniper's scalp before grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling it.

Sniper pulled his fingers out of him and his member from his mouth. He was ready now.

He took of Spy's shoes one by one before pulling his pants off completely. Spy lay on the floor in front of him, wearing nothing but his balaclava and a smile.

Sniper leant onto him and kissed him. He caressed his thigh with his right hand and took a firm grip of his hand with his left. Spy wrapped his fingers around his as he raised his knees and wrapped his legs around Sniper's waist.

Their tongues circled around each other as Sniper moved his hand to his own member, steadying it at Spy's opening. He pushed it in, slowly.

Spy moaned and gasped for air. He squeezed Sniper's hand and moved his other onto his back, digging his nails in his flesh. Sniper gave away a grunt as he thrust deeper into him. Even though he felt a lot easier now, he was still tight.

He wouldn't be able to last much longer. Neither of them could.

He picked up speed, thrusting vigorously. They both breathed heavily as Sniper moved back and forth, deep inside of Spy.

They were both so close to climax.

"Ca vient!" Spy exclaimed over and over again. "Mon dieu! Ca vient!"

Sniper gave him one hard final thrust with a loud moan before they both climaxed explosively. His member throbbed inside of Spy and he could feel his opening twitching around it. He pulled out hastily and both moaned as he did.

He fell flat on his back beside Spy, breathing heavily. He was exhausted.

"Zat- Zat waz amazing." Spy said between breaths.

Sniper nodded and closed his eyes. He was still catching his breath, but he was sure they had outdone themselves this time. After all, it had been a while since the last time.

This hadn't been going on for long. Only a couple of months.

It all started when Sniper had caught Spy sneaking up on him to stab his back. He had barely managed to stop him from plunging his knife deep into his back. They wrestled fiercely about on this very same floor before accidentally locking eyes with each other. In that moment, everything just seemed to stop, including their hearts. They still held on to each other, but all the force had vanished. Much to his own surprise, Sniper let the blue spy go. He just let him cloak and run away.

He, of course, didn't tell any of his teammates about this encounter. He only thought about it. For some reason the Spy's blue eyes haunted him. They were so different from the red spy's. They were so much softer. He had tried to shake the thought out of his head, but he couldn't stop thinking about how his heart had stopped that day.

The next battle he waited in the very same tower, not on his knee pointing his rifle out the window like usually. He sat on the floor, facing the stairs, hoping the blue spy would show up again.

He did and this strange affair of theirs started.

"How long do you zink we can keep going lie ziz?" He heard Spy asking.

Sniper opened his eyes and saw Spy already on his feet, getting dressed. He sat up and reached for his vest, fishing his cigarettes from its pocket and lighting one.

"Honestly, I don' kno' mate." He replied. They hadn't even discussed what _this _was. "As long as the others don' find out 'bout it, I don' see any reason why we shouldn' keep at it."

"Ve might 'ave to change locations zoon." Spy said as he pulled on his jacket and reached for his cigarette holster.

"Aye." Sniper didn't really know what to say. He couldn't even look at him. He just stared at the marks on the floorboards Spy had made with his fingernails. He knew that they would have to discuss what this was to them, but knowing it would have to end someday, he was afraid of addressing it.

Spy lit a cigarette and buttoned up his jacket, trying to hide his tattered shirt and waistcoat underneath.

They silently smoked their cigarettes.

It was like this every time. They'd fuck and it would be wonderful. Afterwards they'd smoke silently together, trying to think of something to say. Both wanted to tell the other how they felt, but neither could. The crippling fear of this affair of theirs ending left them both silent.

Spy dropped the butt of his cigarette onto the floor and stepped on it. He walked over to Sniper and leant down to his level, caressing his cheek.

"Until next time, mon chéri." He said before kissing him goodbye. Sniper wanted to tell him 'not to go' but instead he just returned the kiss softly and said nothing.

"Au revoir." Spy said as he cloaked himself.

"Tally ho." Sniper muttered back. He waited until he was certain Spy was gone before picking up an abandoned shirt button.

"Bloody hell what's wrong with me?" He cursed to himself and banged the back of his head to the wall. He circled the button between his thumb and index finger as he lit another cigarette.

"I'm a bloody idiot."

**The End.**


End file.
